nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Crypt Raider
(PRESTIGE CLASS) Many cultures have no title that carries greater shame, or summons up deeper revilement than the grave robber. The crypt raider, however, brushes aside such concerns with the nonchalance gained from years of experience. Whether for the sake of knowledge, righteousness, or old-fashioned avarice, the crypt raider has dedicated his life to breaching the resting places of the dead. Many crypt raiders are indeed motivated by greed; the riches of the past can be a tempting hoard no matter what lethal traps and horrors may guard them. But many crypt raiders hunger just as deeply to destroy the living dead that inevitably guard such caches, and their plunder is merely a fringe benefit. Still other crypt raiders are genuine idealists and academics, devoting themselves to bringing the past into the light of day, so that others might benefit from the lessons and the mistakes of those that have gone before. '- Base Attack Bonus: '+3 / 4 Level. '- Hit Die: '''d6. '- Primary Saving Throws: Fortitude, Reflex. '- Proficiencies: '''Whip. '- Skill Points: '''8 + Int Modifier. '''Class Skills: '''Appraise, Concentration, Disable Trap, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Open Lock, Parry, Search, Spellcraft, Spot, Tumble, Use Magic Device. '''Unavailable Skills: '''Animal Empathy. '''REQUIREMENTS: Base Attack Bonus: '+4 '''Feats: 'Back to the Wall, Courage. '''Skills: '''Disable Trap 8 ranks, Lore 4 ranks, Search 8 ranks. '''ABILITIES: Level 1: Grave Robber - Penalty to stealth skills when picking up items, opening locks, or opening or closing doors lowered by 25%. Sepulchral Savvy - +1 bonus on saving throws vs. traps and to Disable Trap, Open Lock and Search checks in crypts and ruins. 2: Slippery Soul - -2 DC on saving throws vs. curses. Witness to Horror - +1 bonus on saving throws vs. fear. 3: Sepulchral Savvy - +2 bonus on saving throws vs. traps and to Disable Trap, Open Lock and Search checks in crypts and ruins. 4: Grave Robber - Penalty to stealth skills when picking up items, opening locks, or opening or closing doors lowered by 50%. 5: Witness to Horror - +2 bonus on saving throws vs. fear. Sepulchral Savvy - +3 bonus on saving throws vs. traps and to Disable Trap, Open Lock and Search checks in crypts and ruins. 6: Slippery Soul - -4 DC on saving throws vs. curses. 7: Grave Robber - Penalty to stealth skills when picking up items, opening locks, or opening or closing doors lowered by 75%. Sepulchral Savvy - +4 bonus on saving throws vs. traps and to Disable Trap, Open Lock and Search checks in crypts and ruins. 8: Witness to Horror - +3 bonus on saving throws vs. fear. 9: Sepulchral Savvy - +5 bonus on saving throws vs. traps and to Disable Trap, Open Lock and Search checks in crypts and ruins. 10: Slippery Soul - -6 DC bonus on saving throws vs. curses. Grave Robber - No penalty to stealth skills when picking up items, opening locks, or opening or closing doors. Witness to Horror - Immune to the magical fear aura of undead. Crypt Raiders receive a bonus feat at level 4, 7 and 10. Category:Prestige Class Category:Class